conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Council of Renewal and Reconstruction (Kingdom of Naasca)
Council of Renewal and Reconstruction The Naascan Council of Renewal and Reconstruction was a national commitee established in Naasca on the 15th Sauvoron 1369 G.L. after the passing of the Reconstruction Act 1369. The function of the Council was to evaluate the damage caused by the Three Years' War and to raise adequate funds for rebuilding and redevolping devasted parts of Naasca. Most of the funds raised came from the Ministry of the Treasury but thier was also money earned from charity. The funds were used to rebuild houses, shops, guildhalls, bridges and temples. Most of the reconstruction took place in the south and east of the country. The funds only extended to the towns and the cities, and the destroyed farmland was never recompensated by the goverment. The Council existed for a peroid of three years, untill King Alfred IV had it disbanded in the year 1372 G.L. after it was considered all possible compensation for the damage was payed. The work of the Council was considered a great sucess, but there were still several devasted areas after it was disbanded. History There was a great amount of damage and vast loss of human life in the Unified Kingdoms of Naasca in the aftermath of the Three Years' War. Entire towns had been sacked and thier buildings torched, the population killed, the women raped and the children sold into slavery in great acts of cruelty commited by the Emerian soldiers. Bridges across the rivers had been destroyed by Naascan guerilla warriors, roads were torn up, mines collapsed and temples defiled. The countryside in the south, south-west and west of the countries had been razed and harvests were destroyed. Castles and forts had been burned down and dismantled, and town walls allowed to tumble down. On the fifteenth day of Sauvoron in 1369 G.L. the Lord Regent and High Lord Chancellor, Waymunn Gray, passed the Reconstruction Act. The Act contained several articles addressed at rebuilding the war-torn naion in terms of the economy, trade, argiculture and manpower. The Act established several institutions designed to solve these post-war problems. One such institution that was established was the Council of Renewal and Reconstruction. The council was to be formed up of twenty members, made up of ten lords and ten townsmen from the ravaged provinces. The names of the members were: *Armand Vyne, 7th Lord Sheriff of Longholt *Danyel Redmond, 4th Lord Sheriff of Sudchester *Branden Greene, 7th Lord Sheriff of Whitehithe *Manuel East, 6th Lord Sheriff of Easthold *Harwin Dale, 2nd Baron of Saltcliffe *Ermine Blythe, 5th Viscount of Deepmines *Jon Harland, 7th Viscount of Harland Keep *Erland Broy, 3rd Baron of Yellowstone *Turlund Dayne, 7th Lord Sheriff of Watervale *Tymand Layne, 5th Baron of Princeby *Desmond Pryce, 5th Baron of Marshton *Grame Oland, Alderman of Bluemill *Jon Longmane, Burgess of Newcamp *Jak Draper, Burgess of Forge *Rikard Balson, Alderman of Acornglades *Ulfric Smith, Alderman of Wellcourt *Yule Dempsey, Burgess of King's Bridge